


It went on for too long, I need to clear my head

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, M/M, affair reveal aftermaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Aaron and Adam have a chat after the whole village learned about the affair.





	It went on for too long, I need to clear my head

 

It was out. Basically common knowledge. Part of him regretted it, because nobody should be outed. Part of him wanted to do it all over again, because Robert deserved everything he's got. He wanted to hate him. He pretended to hate him..... it didn't work. And maybe they tried to hide it but.... the whole village was talking about them. They were gossiping everywhere. It was doing his head in.

So he went for a walk, to have some piece and quiet, and somehow he ended up at the cricket pavilion.

He was alone for a whole 10 minutes when he spotted Adam.

 

“Here.” - he said as he handed a beer to Aaron.

 

“Cheers. What's this for?” - he asked opening it. He knew... of course he did, but he didn't know what else to say. _'I know you're me best mate, sorry for keeping you out?'_ or _'I couldn't tell you because....'_ he didn't even know how to finish that thought.

 

“Mate seriously? With Robert?” - he asked sitting down. Of course he was disappointed, but Aaron couldn't exactly tell him could he? With all the secrets, and lies.... and accidents....

 

“What'd ya want me to say?” - he asked finally looking at his friend.

 

“I don't know. Why him? You knew he was married.”

 

“He wasn't when it started.” - he muttered before he took a sip.

 

“You what? How long was it going on exactly?” - it was Adam, he was more curious than hurt, and for that Aaron was actually glad.

 

“Since....” - he started then went quiet.

 

“Go on.”

 

“...December.”

 

“WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?”

 

“Cheers mate, like I don't know.” - something about his tone made Adam think. He knew Aaron, and the state he was in.... it was only one question he wanted to ask him.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“No.” - he said quickly. Adam didn't quite believe it. He kept looking at Aaron until he gave up and after a big sigh he started talking. - “I need to move on Ad, I just... I need to. It went on for too long.... I... I need to clear my head.”

 

“Was it that serious?” - he asked worrying about his best mate. He didn't get an answer.

 

 


End file.
